The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the interfacing of systems, and more specifically, to the interfacing of master and slave processors.
Certain systems, such as data acquisition systems, may provide for the use of multiple processors. For example, a slave processor may be communicatively coupled to a master processor. The master processor may delegate certain processing tasks, such as data acquisition tasks, to one or more of the slave processors. Acquired data may then be provided to the master processor. It would be beneficial to improve the interface between the master and slave processors.